


General NSFW Headcanons

by MayoraSadist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: General self-indulgent NSFW head-canons for V, written as part of a series of requests on tumblr.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Kudos: 92





	General NSFW Headcanons

  * Jihyun’s vision is limited to bursts of color, indistinct objects floating across his field of vision; not enough to witness pleasure as it blooms across your face, the red of your cheeks flaring wide, your mouth parted on a sigh as you breathe his name–



He may not be able to make use of his sight but V is a man _thoroughly_ dedicated to the task of exploring and mapping your body, plucking your reactions directly from their source. His mouth is what he puts to use in his quest; extracting your cries as eager as the fingers that hold and caress you.

When he sinks his fingers into your wetness, the sounds that issue from your mouth beneath his; its wet heat intoxicating. The blaze of your cheeks, warm beneath plush lips as they move to whisper love into your ear, tracing the delicate edge of them before he captures your lobe in between his teeth - gentle nibbles - when they too catch fire beneath his lips.

The way your body seems to move and twist when V closes his mouth around the tight bead of your nipple and tugs, breathless cries of _Jihyun_ inspiring his further trek down, _down_ until his mouth settles at your wet slit and laps, delicate strokes alternating with urgent thrusts into your pussy until you’re coming profuse into his mouth.

  * The final step in your physical intimacy requires patience and care. _~~Love this man please.~~_



His relationship with Rika has left him a man fractured; mentally and physically, although it’s not readily discernible.

_V’s smiles are just as gentle, just as loving, the curl of your palm against his, the patterns he traces across your skin with his thumb, the kisses he presses against your lids before irrevocably chasing your mouth, tongue swiping against the seams of your lips and then beyond, kissing you with all the love in his heart._

But having sex with you is a hurdle he’s unable to overcome on his own. A part of him, buried deep inside, it sometimes nags at him that maybe, maybe _he_ was the one responsible for what happened to Rika; her downward spiral: _all of it._

That maybe it’s something _inside him_ that’s fundamentally wrong, something that could and _would_ destroy you as well, if left to its own devices. The thought draws the air in his lungs tight, until his throat’s constricting with the effort it takes to breathe.

_Your pain is not something V could live through._

You know the man’s terrible tendency to keep his burdens to himself; taking the weight of the entire world on his own shoulders, letting it crush him, slow and painful. And so you’re here to take V’s hand, just as readily as he offers his own: encouragement and desire, making your love known until the facets and trinkets of Rika’s influence - her life - bleed away from him. A slow, patient trudge.

And the payback is entirely _worth it,_ for the both of you.

_Wet kisses littered aplenty across the canvas of your body, your moans combining and filling the space around. “I love you… so much, my love, my light.”_

_V’s thrusts into you turn erratic with the press of your crossed ankles at his spine, open mouth reaching to taste you as he empties himself into you for the first time, driven by the buck of your own hips as you clench around him, meeting your own release._

  * Your man loves positions that let him feel the slide of your body against his own.



_Your hips rocking against his cock as you ride his lap, his fingers digging into your pelvis. Hard enough to leave marks as your sweat soaked skins writhe and grind against each other, the repetitive scrape of your puckered nipples against his chest, the wet sounds of you both, driving him higher and higher, until there’s no way left to go except down._

  * V _loves_ your mouth.



_Tender lips that brush against the top of his head as he sits at your favorite, shared window seat, gazing out into the skies. The sound of your laughter, ringing pleasant in his ears when you wipe a stray dollop of cream from the corner of his mouth and into your own. The way your fingers thread through his locks, pulling him close. Eager whispers, filthy and adoring settle into his ears, prompting his cock to drive into you far more urgently, hitting that one sweet spot that has you throwing your head back in unadulterated ecstasy._

_Or the way your lips fit so well; mouth hot and dripping, around his cock, blowing out your cheeks as you suck him ~~his soul out~~ off, leaving him breathless, grasping at your hair as if his very life depends on it._

Jihyun prefers to be the one _providing,_ but when you settle yourself in between his legs, mouth pleading for a taste of him, he’s helpless to resist until you take his thoughts, leaving his mind a blank slate.


End file.
